During recent years, large parts of the society became aware of the health benefits of a well-balanced lifestyle including sufficient physical activity and a healthy nutrition. Individuals not only tend to eat more healthy foods, but also like to keep track of the intake of nutrients, vitamins, fat, fiber, sodium, cholesterol, carbohydrate, protein and also daily calorie intake. Keeping track of the daily intake may be particularly important when keeping a diet plan, which has become more popular in the recent past.
Dieting requires some administrative effort so that it may be difficult to keep the diet over an elongated time period as would typically be necessary. Accordingly, a system and a method is needed to facilitate controlling diet.